Attack on Crystal Tokyo
by Hikarigirl18
Summary: An evil villianess tries to capture Rini, slight humor because of AN's COMPLETED!


Author= Hey guys, Hikarigirl18 here. This is strictly a Sailor Moon fic. No yugioh or pokemon this time.  
  
Yami = What! What do you mean?  
  
Author = Just what I said only Sailor moon.  
  
Yami = But I want to be in it I love you!  
  
Author = No, you can't my wittle pharaoh, not this time.  
  
Yami = But I thought you LOVED me?!  
  
Author = Shh! Quiet now, here's a cookie.  
  
Yami = Oooo, chocolate chip cookie. (happily walks off with cookie).  
  
Author = Sorry about that. Well, here's the fic. Enjoy!  
  
Attack on Crystal Tokyo  
  
Rini was playing tag with Hotaru, Melissa, and Helios. Darien and Serena, or Prince Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity as they were royally called, watched from afar. "No fair, Helios! You can't turn into your Pegasus form to fly away!" Just then Helios landed and nudged Rini to get on. "So you want me to ride do you?" she asked as she kissed her friend. He flew off as Hotaru and Melissa watched. "We are one happy family aren't we my little Serena?" asked Darien. She nodded and kissed him. Artemis, Luna, and Diana walked outside just in time to see Helios fly up into the air. Of course, they were humans now. In Crystal Tokyo they were no longer enslaved in their cat bodies. The magic of the newly resurrected kingdom had freed them and made them into humans again.  
It was soon dinner time. Everyone sat down and ate with a little conversation. Luna and Artemis, Darien and Serena, Rini and Helios all sat together. Melissa just sat next to Hotaru by herself. "So Guardian, do you like the food I made?" asked Serena. "Yes I do, thanks!" replied Melissa. Melissa was the guardian of the moon kingdom before it was destroyed and now helped guard Crystal Tokyo. She could also become Sailor Aquastar when her powers were needed, but with Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion ruling there would be no trouble, hopefully. "I love this stuff, mom!" cried Rini as she took another bite of food. Everyone just smiled and continued eating.  
Later at bedtime, Serenity was telling Rini a story. "Was the Moon Kingdom really that pretty mom?" "Yes, Rini, it was. Just ask Melissa, Trista and her guarded it while my mom and I still lived there." "Wow, I wish I could have seen it, I mean really seen it." "Crystal Tokyo is far more beautiful, if you ask me," said Hotaru. "Hello, Sailor Saturn. Come to say goodnight to Rini?" She just nodded and said goodnight to her friend. "Good night, mom. I love you." "Goodnight my little one," said Serena as she turned out the light and closed the door. "'Night, Serena," said Sailor Aquastar as she went into her bedroom. "Goodnight, Guardian. Hope you sleep well tonight." "Thanks, goodnight." With that Serena went to bed with Darien and the rest of Crystal Tokyo slept in peace that night. Little did it know that it was being watched by an evil force.  
This essence smiled evilly as it watched the peaceful kingdom fall into a peaceful slumber. "There won't be peace there for long. I have the perfect plan of attack. First, I shall imprison the little one. Princess Rini will be a very useful element for me." The evil was not well known, and it would certainly take Crystal Tokyo by surprise when its plan went into action. "Princess Rini will be very powerful because of her sugar energy and her purity. After I capture her, the rest will fall into place," laughed the creature from its throne. It waved its scraggly, long nailed, hand over a crystal orb. The orb stopped glowing and ceased to show the image of Crystal Tokyo.  
The name of this evil was Calamity, the daughter of Chaos. Right before Chaos died and Galexia was saved she left a black, crystal, shard behind. From that shard came Calamity. She would carry out the unfinished business of her dead mother. She sought revenge of the worst kind. Calamity left the room that the crystal ball was in and retired to her chambers. She was sure that her plan to destroy the peaceful kingdom would succeed.  
  
Yami = Uh, Hikarigirl? Author = YAMI! What are you doing in the middle of my fic?! Yami = Calm down! I just wanted to know when I'm going to be in this. Author = I told you! You aren't in this one! Yami = Oh, yeah. Uh, can I have another cookie? Author = Sheesh! Yeah, just please leave me alone. I'll hang out with you after I finish. Yami = (grins) Thank you. Author = Sheesh! Sometimes that Pharaoh gets on my nerves, ahh! The things I do for love (Goes back to computer and starts writing).  
The sun was shining and all of Crystal Tokyo was awake and enjoying a peaceful, sunny day. "Helios, do you want to go flying?" "Not really. We did that yesterday." "Melissa, do you have any ideas?" "No, Rini I don't." "How about going down into the city and going to the park," asked Hotaru. "Good idea," agreed Melissa. "Be back later, Queen Serenity," yelled Melissa as the gang left. "Bye Mom!" said Rini as she hopped on Helios, who was now in Pegasus form. Queen Serenity, King Darien, Luna, and Artemis waved goodbye as the group disappeared to the world down below. "Go faster, Helios!" "I can't really go that fast, my little dreaming one. I have three people on my back." "Ooops! I forgot about that," she said as she snuggled her head against him. "I just hope the sunshine lasts," said Hotaru. "Yeah, don't worry, it will." "Oh, yeah. I forgot you can sense things like that," replied Hotaru as the group landed next to a swing set. "Alright, just enough swings for everyone to sit on," exclaimed a happy Rini. Helios transformed into his human form and everyone sat on a swing.  
This is just the chance I've been waiting for. I can easily capture the princess from here. Wait! Sailor Saturn and the Guardian are there. What about that stupid horse half breed? Rats! Hmmm, I've got it. I'll just have to get the others away, thought Calamity as she gazed into her crystal orb. This should do it. I hope my Crystal Zombies give me enough time to grab Princess Rini.  
"Weee! Swinging is so much fun. I forgot what being a kid is all about," exclaimed Hotaru. "I haven't been on a swing since around eighth grade," replied Melissa. Everyone was having so much fun, then a flash of light zoomed by. "What was that?" asked Helios as he stopped swinging. "I don't know but I have a bad feeling it isn't good," replied Melissa. "Come my little dreaming one, hop on my back." Helios transformed and Rini sat on Pegasus' back. "I think we should transform, Melissa," said Hotaru. "Right, let's go! AQUASTAR POWER!" "SATURN POWER!" The crystal zombies began attacking. "SILENCE GLAIVE SLASH!" "BUBBLE ROD, I CALL THEE! ICE BLAAASSSTT!" The crystal zombies began to crumble and break. Pegasus tried to fly away but one of the zombies grabbed his foot and he fell. The zombie slashed and wounded him making him power down and become human. Rini had landed a few feet away and began running over to him. "Helios, Helios, Noo! Helios, wake up!" She screamed as one of the crystal zombies grabbed her. "Princess!" "Rini!"  
"Bring her to me!" "Who said that?!" exclaimed Aquastar. "Let her go, that's my friend!" shouted Saturn. "I shall not! Try and get me!" She flew off into the sky and Saturn and Aquastar couldn't reach her. "Rini! We lost her!" "It's okay, Saturn. Man, Queen Serenity is going to kill me. I was supposed to protect her daughter." "You. did. your best, Guardian." "Helios! Don't try and get up," exclaimed Melissa as she powered down and ran over to him. "My friend, she's been taken. We failed." "No, Hotaru. Don't think like that. Serena and Darien will understand and they will help. Our queen and our king will be happy that we did our best. It isn't our fault," said Melissa while helping Helios up. "Melissa, how are we going to get back to Crystal Tokyo with Helios wounded?" "I don't know, let's get him to a hospital first of all." "Hey, kid. Oh my, he needs help." "Oh, Amara, how nice of you to be here. He is badly injured, we need to get him some help." "Sure, kid. Let's take my convertible to the nearest hospital." Everyone hopped in and Michelle (of course Michelle would be there) tried to help Melissa and Hotaru with Helios. "We might have trouble because of Helios' horn. Someone might notice and then we would have to explain ourselves." "I know, Michelle, but he really needs help. Queen Serenity is the only one with healing powers. We scouts can't help him on our own." "Hey! We're here," said Amara as she helped everyone out of the car.  
The group walked in and put Helios into a wheelchair to get him into the waiting room. "Excuse me, but our friend here is badly injured and needs help right away," said Michelle. The doctor gave Helios a weird look, and hesitated. "Please help our friend, please?" pleaded Hotaru. Melissa and Amara were trying to help Helios. "Uh, okay. I'll try to get you guys into an emergency room," she answered. In about fifteen minutes the doctor came back and led the group to a room. "Hang on, Helios. We scouts are here for you," said Melissa. "If you wait here someone will be with you shortly," said the doctor. With that she left the group with an injured Helios.  
Later that night, Helios was fast asleep in a room. Melissa and Hotaru had fallen asleep, and Amara and Michelle were watching him. "I wonder what got everyone hurt today." "I don't know Michelle but if Helios was here with Hotaru and Melissa, then Rini must have been there too. Do you think someone is after her?" "I don't know but let's call the Queen, she might know." Serena was upset to hear the news and in an hour her and Darien were in the hospital room watching Helios.  
"Everything will be fine, my little Serena. Don't forget Rini is the Princess of the Moon. She won't give up that easily. Beside we need to get our Guardian and Hotaru back home." "Oh, Darien. Who would do such a thing to us?" sobbed Serena. "Sorry this had to happen, dear Queen. We will stay and watch Helios until he recovers. You should get Melissa and Hotaru back to Crystal Tokyo, said Amara. "I promise everything will be okay. If you need us, we will be there," replied Michelle. "Thanks, c'mon Serena. Time to go home." With that King Darien left Uranus and Neptune to tend to Helios as he and Serena took a sleeping Hotaru and Melissa back to Crystal Tokyo.  
Later at Crystal Tokyo, Queen Serenity and King Darien stood outside Hotaru's room. "We should let them sleep, they went through a lot to protect Rini and Helios today." "I know, Darien. I wonder who took Rini and why." "Don't worry, my little Serena. With Saturn and the Guardian's help we'll get her back." "Don't forget we have Pluto's help too. Amara and Michelle are busy watching Helios right now. I think we should keep them out of this for now." Darien nodded and both left the two scouts to sleep.  
"Rini, Rini! My little dreaming one, where are you?" "Helios! Don't try to get up!" "Yeah, kid take it easy. You're in a hospital and you should rest." "But, what about the others?" "We couldn't get Rini, but Hotaru and Melissa are back home." "Yeah, its okay kid, you're safe now." He hesitated but Helios slowly laid back down. "I wonder how Rini is, I mean she could be hurt." "Your right Michelle, but as Uranus and Neptune we are supposed to stay here." Both girls looked at each other with happy, but tired, eyes. "Here Michelle, have my coat." Soon, both fell asleep.  
Meanwhile in the lair of Calamity, Rini awoke to find herself in a glass cage. "Hey, let me outta here! You don't know who you're messing with!" "Quiet you!" "No way! I'm not just a little girl ya know! My mom will come save me!" "I know, I plan on it. She won't save you because I will kill her before hand. Now be quiet, brat!" "MOON PRISM POWER! Huh? Why didn't it work?" "You fool, that cage is forged of my crystal magic. You're silly little sugar powers won't work." "Oh, no! Now what!? Oh, Helios I wish you were here. Or Mom, or Hotaru. Let me out!" "Shut up or I'll give you something to cry about!" She opened her mouth but then just glared at Calamity. Maybe if I use the Emperium Crystal I could get free. She closed her eyes and changed into Princess Rini form. A pearl orb appeared in her hands and she tried to blast the cage open. All that happened was a flash of light and she fainted. "Silly brat, I told you. Your powers won't break through mine. You!" she said as she pointed to a taller, gold colored crystal zombie, "Move into Phase Two and set up the crystal tower." It obeyed and a giant, purple crystal was placed in front of the cage. "Soon, I will absorb everything from you. Princess, your sugar energy shall be mine."  
"Where am I? Oh, in my own bed. I wonder how Helios is." Melissa awoke and walked out of her room. I should check on Hotaru. She walked a little ways and opened the door to Hotaru's room. "Hotaru, Hotaru, Sailor Saturn?" she whispered. She smiled to see her still sleeping. Better let her go. I wonder if Serena is up. I want to go talk to her. Melissa quietly walked down the hallway until she reached the King and Queen's chambers. She lightly knocked. "Who's there?" said a muffled voice from behind the door. "It's me, Melissa. I can't sleep." "Come in, Guardian." She opened the door and saw Serena looking at her. "What's wrong? C'mon don't be shy. Come closer to the bed and sit in this chair." "Okay, I guess I'm just a little worried," she replied as she sat down in the chair. "Worried about Rini and Helios, huh?" "Mmm, hmmm. I'm really sorry. I promise I'll get her back. I know I was supposed to protect her," she began sobbing. "It's okay, Guardian," said Serena as she placed a comforting hand on Melissa's shoulder. "I know you did what you could. Everything will be alright. The outers will help and Darien and I will too." "Thanks, I just." "No, you don't have to be sorry. Get some sleep now. A guardian needs her sleep." "Thank you, Serena." She left the room and went back to her own. Still Melissa couldn't stop thinking about who it was that wanted Rini. I probably should get some sleep now. A goodnight sleep will do me some good. She climbed into bed and instantly fell asleep.  
It was the next day and the beautiful sunshine brought rays of hope, but it also disguised the horrible things that were to come. Amara and Michelle awoke to find Helios up and looking out the window. "Hey, handsome what are you doing up?" "I'm just wondering about Rini. I feel a lot better today." "Hey kid, what's up?" "It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" "Yeah, I guess so." A nurse came in and was surprised to see Helios. "Hi, um, Helios right?" He nodded. "We'll just leave the room and wait outside. C'mon Amara." After a few minutes the nurse left.  
"So, are you ready to go back home yet?" "Yes, everything checks out okay and I'm glad to be going back to Crystal Tokyo. I don't really like it here. Everyone keeps looking at me strange." "Well, they haven't seen a creature like you before. I'm just glad you can go home." "That's great kid. C'mon Amara, that means we should go too. We can help them get Rini back." All three left in Amara's convertible. When they were a safe distance away, the girls parked the car and transformed. Helios changed into Pegasus and flew home towards Crystal Tokyo.  
"Ahh, morning, it is my day of reckoning. First, I shall take a look at how things are turning out." Calamity went over to her crystal ball and was angered by the sight. "No! How did that stupid Horse-human heal so fast?! What?! Two more Sailor scouts, I didn't know of Sailor Uranus and Neptune! Wait, I remember now. Mother killed them off, but how.? That stupid Queen Serenity must have revived them after defeating her. Noo! I must go on with my plan. Begin the absorption process now!" With those words the giant crystal began to glow and hum. Rini began to rise inside her cage. She woke up and let out a scream. She powered down and her heart crystal appeared. Before she realized it, it shattered and the glow was absorbed into the crystal. She screamed again just as the Emperium Crystal was absorbed. After that she became weak and fainted. She continued to glow and the crystal kept absorbing more and more until Rini was just a blue, weak, and shriveled form.  
"Hahahahahah! I know have all the power! I shall take the crystal and transform it into the ultimate weapon and attack Crystal Tokyo!" The gold crystal zombie took the giant, glowing, purple crystal and place onto a base. "With the princess's sugar power I have the ultimate laser of destruction! Begin charging it!" Purple electric bolts began to emit from the crystal and it was aimed at Crystal Tokyo. "Prepare to fire!"  
Meanwhile, Aquastar, Saturn, Pluto, Neptune, Uranus, Helios (Pegasus form), King Darien, and Queen Serenity had all entered the Fortress of Chaos and began looking for Calamity. "Thanks, Trista for helping us find out who it was." "You are welcome, I didn't know my Gates of Time could be used for that. Light One, why don't you take Saturn and take that corridor. The rest of us will split up too." Everyone went in search of Rini.  
Fifteen minutes later Pluto comm.-linked to the others. "Uranus, Neptune and I have found the spot. Small Lady is very ill and in some sort of cage." "Gotcha, we will be there in a minute," replied Serenity. Soon, the whole group was there. "Moon Eternal Power Resurrection! No, it didn't work!" "Let's break the cage first," commented Neptune. Everyone nodded. "SAILOR UTLIMATE BLAST!" (FYI= in a previous fiction we needed the power of Pharaoh Yami's kingdom too. Here we just needed our combined scout powers). The cage shattered and Serenity grabbed her daughter with loving arms. "I think if we break that crystal, Rini will get her powers back from it." "Good thinking, Saturn," replied Aquastar. Darien and Serenity watched as Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn, and Aquastar powered up to use a combined attack. It succeed in cracking the crystal, but it startled Calamity.  
"How dare you try to foil my plans! Dark Scepter Wave!" Everyone jumped out of the way, except Helios. He used his golden crystal (the horn on his head, most SM fans already know that) to reflect the blast back at the crystal. It crashed into a million pieces and Rini began to glow. "Yes, it worked. The Princess is saved!" exclaimed Neptune. "NOT FOR LONG, BRATS!" YAMI (on sugar high from both cookies) = Areyoualmostdoneyet? Areyoualmostdoneyet? AUTHOR = YAMI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? I AM AT THE PART WHERE CALAMITY IS ABOUT TO KILL THEM! I AM JUST ABOUT FINISHED AND YOU DECIDE TO INTURRUPT AGAIN!? YOU ARE SO DEAD! Excuse me guys, I have a Pharaoh to punish (walks away from computer holding a big mallet. You hear a yelp and a P.O'Ed author yelling. RA DANG YOU, PHAROAH! NO MORE COOKIES FOR YOU! YAMI = (still on sugar high) I'msorry, I'msorry. CanIhaveanothercookie? AUHOR = NO! NO MORE COOKIES! WILL YOU LET ME FINISH WRITING OR NOT?! YAMI = (No longer hyper, begins sobbing and pleading) I swear to Ra I'll leave you alone. Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry my little princess, I really am. AUTHOR = Thank you! Now please leave the room and I'll be with you in a minute. YAMI = (still sobbing, runs to Yugi for help) Beware! Hikarigirl's really P. O.'Ed. Stay away! YUGI = See, I told ya to leave her alone, now didn't I? (sweat drops and leads sobbing Yami away from computer room). AUTHOR = Sorry about all the commotion. By the way the only thing hurt here was Yami's feelings. He'll be okay once I apologize. Here's the end of the fic.  
Calamity lunged forward and Helios was knocked away which caused him to go human. "Helios!" Everyone cried in unison. Serenity used the Emperium Crystal just as Calamity lunged to attack again. It was blocked and reflected. Just then Rini awoke and smiled. "Two crystals are better than one, mom." Serenity nodded and looked to see Darien smiling. "Let's do this, Rini. "DOUBLE MOON POWER! QUEEN AND PRINCESS CRYSTAL BLAST!" both shouted together. "Noooooooo!" Calamity was no more. Everyone rejoiced as Helios stood up. "We did it, my little Serena. Now things can go back to the way they were."  
With that everyone returned home and Helios took the royal family back to Crystal Tokyo. Everyone lived happily ever after.  
THE END AUTHOR = (Leaves to go comfort the pharaoh) I'm really sorry Yami. Let's go to the park now. After typing that story I want to go outside. (grabs Yami and hugs him, he happily accepts and they leave to go to the park) YUGI = Hey, she forgot the disclaimer. Oh well I'll do it. Hikarigirl doesn't own Sailormoon and Sailor Aquastar is her character. Bye now. (leaves and tries to catch up to Yami and Hikarigirl) Hey guys! Wait up! 


End file.
